


why does everything glow?

by enfjtoby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, FREETOMMYINNIT, Lyric fic, girl by daoko, i know hes revived now but this is Like, if he actually stayed dead, kai inspired me to write this w his edit so here i am, not Excited about it, sam and ranboo are only mentiomed, technically a lyric fic, tommyinnit is dead!!!!!, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfjtoby/pseuds/enfjtoby
Summary: tubbo arrives at the bench he and tommy used to frequent. an upsetting realization comes into play for the poor brunette as his idea of him still being there is nothing more than self-deception.daoko girl lyric fic sort of
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 6





	why does everything glow?

**Author's Note:**

> HII this is the first fic im posting.. its very sloppy since i started it at like 6 am and kept getting distracted HAHA but i hope u enjoy nonetheless!!! 
> 
> the clingyduo drought of 2021 broke me and now this is what i do to cope
> 
> kais daoko girl clingyduo edit inspired me to write this for some reasom so here i am.. laughs nervously

Tubbo didn’t believe it.

There was no way his best friend was dead. 

That’s just not something Tommy did. He always prevailed, he always found a nonsensical solution, even in the hardest of situations. He was a hero and all the stories they had grown up reading said heroes didn’t die. Especially like this.

So why was he being told such obvious lies?

He was in blatant denial. When the news had come from Sam, shaking and speaking without a thought, he couldn’t believe him. His mind wouldn’t let him. There was a second in which he believed him, being denied access to go see if it was really true, but that thought soon died within. The brunette figured it was due to the security measure, nothing else. That was completely logical.

After that it got weirder. 

Ranboo started telling him Tommy was dead. That he was a goner. That Tubbo needed to come to terms with this, even though it might hurt him. As much as he told him it was true, practically _begging _him to be understanding and mourn with him, he wouldn’t believe him, doubting his own ‘partner’.__

____

____

He was fully convinced Tommy was still alive. That he was just stuck in that prison, so anxiously waiting to get out and see his friends again. He so desperately clung onto that idea, patiently waiting for his friend to come back.

He’d busy himself with other things, trying to distract himself from the obvious truth. He had even adopted a child, taking care and nurturing him with all that he had. Ignoring the melancholic attitudes from everybody around him.

Though, eventually, one day, he had enough.

There were too many people sulking, building memorials, even just crafting small tokens of appreciation towards the aforementioned dead boy. It was too much for Tubbo to ignore. Too many people were believing falsities and he felt pity towards them. 

So, his mission was clear.

He was going to prove them all wrong.

Tubbo began his trek down memory lane, walking to the bench they had frequented, smiling fondly as he remembered a multitude of memories. They had sat there together after every hardship they had faced. Every single time without fail. From the first to last war in the Disc Saga, they’d always come back to celebrate and listen to one of Tommy’s infamous discs.

Eventually he’d arrived, sitting alone for a good few minutes. Somewhere during the wait, Tommy had sat along with him. It wasn’t really Tommy, a mere illusion, though Tubbo couldn’t tell. He wasn’t sure if he would care if he knew either.

As they sat, they spoke about their lives, what's been happening. They hadn’t really been given the chance or time to catch up with each other. Tommy was busy with his hotel, Tubbo busy with Ranboo and other things. It was sad to see they’d split apart somewhat, but all good things come to and end, right?

“Is it fun?” Tommy asked blatantly as the brunette spoke about all the things he’d done with his seemingly platonic husband. The look on his face was not remotely close to pleased, Tubbo knew that much.

He chirped happily anyway, answering, “It is fun!” 

The blonde cleared his throat loudly. “Are you…happy?”

“I’m happy…why wouldn’t I be?”

Tommy grumbled, muttering under his breath. He’d always been a bit moody. “You’re just like that.” He spat towards the grass in front of the pair, knuckles turning white as he gripped the side of the bench. “Just like everyone else.”

Tubbo gives him a questioning glance. He’d heard what he said, sure, but the conversation confused him. It wasn’t very coherent or understandable. The silence between the two was deafening, it hurt. The two sat awkwardly, Tommy rocking back and forth ever so slightly on the seat as the brunette tapped his foot and fingers against the earth and bench respectively.

The blonde takes charge and changes the subject. He cleared his throat loudly once again. “Anyway…let’s talk.”

“What should we talk about?” He played along.

The scene changed somewhat, the second wave of silence causing the brunette to turn his head and check if his friend was okay. His question had been answered as he turned. The boy in front of his was now a pale gray tone, tears streaming down his face. His hair was a bleached white, his shirt and bandana were torn and muted. You could see his veins, a deep red-y blue-y color. They looked fake. He looked fake. He also looked sad, but he had a smile plastered on his face, as if he couldn’t stop. The last thing he managed to notice was the fact that he seemed to be fading away, the tips of his arms, legs, and even portions of his back were a wispy texture. The image shook Tubbo, taking the boy by surprise.

“You’re nervous, huh?” He asked abruptly.

Tubbo was left confused once again, sputtering nonessential tidbits of words. “Whuh— what do you mean?” His voice squeaked. 

The boy didn’t know what he was seeing. His eyes were wide and his floppy ears were bouncing to the rhythm of his foot on the soil. The nerves inside his body were rapid, not seeming to stop along with the beating of his heart. 

“You’re excited?” The teen asked in the same tone. He still didn’t understand.

Tubbo chewed the inside of his lip, nervous to answer. Even though he recognized this version of Tommy as still the same friend he’s always had, he was still frightened. Was everybody…really telling him the truth? He didn’t wanna believe his friend was actually dead, but his skin seemed cold to the touch. He didn’t need to check to confirm that.

The boy closed his eyes, clearing his throat to gain at least a smidge of confidence. The confidence he needed to get his words out. Tears threatened to spill, his eyes glossed over as they fluttered open. He turned to the ghastly figure.

“Right now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been…” He spoke sorrowfully, turning back to face the now setting sun. He couldn’t bear to view the figure next to him who stared. He just kept staring at him as he spoke.

“I’m glad we met.” Tubbo spoke again, voice scratchy. His eyes were filled to the brim with teardrops, the illusion he had created for himself crumbling down in seconds. His worst dreams were coming true so fast, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

He continued to speak, saying, “I’m glad we all met, yeah, sure. But you? You changed my life, I’m grateful for that. Surely, you feel the same way. Surely. You made me who I am now…and now?”

A beat of silence. A bittersweet smile appeared on the boy's face.

“I’m not alone.”

A gust of wind blew as Tubbo finally broke down, holding his head in his hands as he sobbed. The hallucination of Tommy was gone, being seemingly blown away by the breeze. He sat there on the bench for what seemed like hours. He didn’t want to revel in the truth. The facts were all too much for him, but he couldn’t distract himself any longer.

It was true, he realized.

Tommy was dead.


End file.
